Nagi and Amu's Love!
by DreamsDon'tDie184
Summary: Amu thinks she loves Tadase but is that really what she wants? When Amu and the others throw a birthday party for Nagi Amu sees some girls hitting on him and she gets angry, but why? Read and witness the love haha!
1. The Party Preperations

Dreams: Hiya! Hope you like my little imaginary love story between Amu and Nagi!

Amu: Why is there so many guys...

Dreams:If you get alot of guys it means your popular! Be happy! xD Nagi disclaimer!

Nagi:Dreams does not own any part of Shugo Chara!

**AMU'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying repetitive alarm. I reached out my hand patting the night stand vigorusly looking for my snoose button. _Just 5 more minutes!_ i thought in my head. I rolled over tugging my sheets taking them with me. Then I remembered, today was Nagi's birthday, and I had promised Tadase to help set up for it. I leaped out of bed throwing my drawers open thinking _Damn it! It's already 10:30 i have to be there by 11!_

I looked through my drawers throwing the unlucky clothes on the ground. I finally found what i wanted and rushed to the bath room feeling a sigh of relief knowing it was only 10:38 and I still have time. I walked in and got dressed, I wore a navy blue shirt with strips on it. the sleeve fell slightly off her shoulder showing some skin then, I looked down patting off her gray skirt that went mid-thigh then swipping my white sneakers,then stared at her abnormally long gray socks that almost covered all of my legs.

I brushed through my natty pink hair and clipped it up with my usual red X pins. I jumped up and grabbed my bag swinging my bedroom door open, I ran down stairs almost tripping over my own feet.

"Bye mama and papa, going to the Royal Garden like I told you!" I said lifting my hand above my hand and wiggeled it twice before dropping it and turning towards the door. I rushed out running towards school.

AT THE GARDEN

I panted trying to catch my breathe i looked up to see a surprised Tadase.

"Amu-chan! Are you alright?" Tadase said with hints of shock and worry in his eyes.

"Yup...Just dandy!" I said sarcastikly flopping into one of the white cold chairs. I looked up at the ceiling looking at the blue and purple ordaments above my head. I smiled "Sorry im late! But i see you already started." I said

"Its fine!" Tadase said using his signature wink making me almost drop to the floor. "Besides I came early anyways!" He said with a big goofy smile along his face.

"Okay lets decorate!" I said jumping to my feet with a bit of a chuckle.

DECORATIONS ARE DONE!

"Phew!" I said dropping to my knees with exhastion. I loved decorating especially doing it with Tadase, i mean he confessed to me a few weeks ago yet i don't know if we're going out or not. I didn't want to tell him but i also had some feelings for Nagi. I don't know if they where best friend feelings or...different feelings.

"Wow!" Tadase said stepping back to see the full view of the decorations. "Nagi is gonna love it!"

NAGI'S POV

Kukai led me to the park the movies and to the art muesum, which was a strech for him. He said he was 'doing it for my birthday' but something was clearly up. It was now almost 1:30 and we just got done looking at the boys bathing suit shop. In winter.

"Uh, Kukai what is this about?" Nagi asked nervously. He could see Kukai's clear confussion.

"What oh uh, like I said it's you're birthday so why not right!?" He said giving a big thumbs then running towards the bowling alley. "Why not bowl for 30 minutes then we have to go somewhere kay'?" He said dragging me into the gigantic bowling alley.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Oh, crap we've gotta go!" Kukai said hopping on one foot tearing his bowling shoes offthen dragging me outside the door. We sprinted down the street towards the school. Keeping in mind it was a school day and Kukai insisted we skip.

AMU'S POV

Its time places everyone!


	2. Uncalled For?

**Dreams: I'm so sorry for not saying anything after the last chapter i completely forgot so I'm gonna say it now, Please R&R and keep up with my FanFiction!**

**Amu: Let's get on with it shall we?**

**Dreams: Right, right! Oh and one more thing sorry in last chapter there where some grammar mistakes i first was gonna make it normal POV then i decided not to so i guess i forgot to replace some she and hers with I and my sorry bout that! Now on with the Fanfiction!**

**Amu's POV**

"It's time everyone Nagi's coming i got the text from Kukai!" I yelled out. We got a little bit more then half the school to skip classes for this party! We all hid while we waited for the Nagi to walk through those doors and see his exspression. A few minutes later Kukaai opened the door with Nagi trailing behind.

"SURPISE!" Everyone yelled jumping up and downing with faces filled with glee. But the only persons face i was watching was the astonished Nagi's. His mouth was forming an 'O' as loads of girls crowded around him.

I pushed through the crowd and up to Nagi. I hugged him from behind, he turned around and saw me, his long purple hair in my face but, i didn't care. He turned around and gave me a gigant hug back before he was swept away by a crowd of girls.

Some stayed behind to try and tell me off. "I swear if you take Nagi from us we'll hurt you." One girl with blonde hair in pigtails wearing a sweater vest with a blue undershirt with a navy blue skirt that went mid-thigh warned me. I just smirked and replied "Sure, okay but I'm not gonna be afraid of you"

The blonde haired girl and her possie where about to say something when the blode girl felt a hand on her shoulder and swung around to see Nagi stading behind them.

"Hello girls, What'cha talking about?" He asked swiftly.

"Just about how amazing you are!" One girl with red-ish brown hair said glaring at me with a if-you-say-anything-about-it-i-will-kill-you face.

"Nagi you're SO good looking! Wouldn't you love to date me?" The girl with dark-blue almost black hair said with a seductive look almost making me puke. I didn't notice at the time but i was getting really _angry_ and almost _jealous_. I sped walk past them making sure i didn't do anything stupid. I walked up to Tadase.

"Oh just in time Amu-chan!" Tadase said looking down at me in glee. He stood up on a chair and said "I have a annoucement to make," Everyone turned to face him. I gave him a confused look but he kept looking forward. "Me and Amu-chan are offically a couple!" I swallowed hard not knowing what to say or do, my face confussed and almost sas like i knew it wasn't right Most people clapped and congratulated me and some girls gave me the death stare. I looked towards Nagi His face looking like it was about to fall off from dissapointment. From where i was standing it almost seemed like he was about to...to..._cry_. Does that mean he has feelings for me?

**Nagi's POV**

Tadase just said the worst news in the world. that him and Amu are dating i had finally got the curage to ask Amu out that day and that happened. I felt like punching Tadase in the gut, but mostly he felt not worthy of Amu how could he have been so stupid to think Amu would ever date someone like him?

"Well it looks like Amu's outta the way now Nagi! How about you come home with me?" The Blonde-haired girl named Yuki asked.

Nagi pulled away and said "What the hell are you talking about?" Nagi said bursting out of the Royal garden door, he had to get away he couldn't take it he didn't want to be there he didn't want to be alive at the moment!

**Dreams: So what did you think everyone!?**

**Nagi: -Hmph-**

**Amu: Awe Nagi! Looks like we bothe know now!**

**Dreams: Well I guess i have to say i don't own any of Shugo Chara but i do own this story! Please R&R and ream more! Love you all! I will have the next chapter up in a little!**


	3. What He Feels

**Dreams: Hiya! Im back with another chapter! The last one was eventful now maybe this one will maybe be...i dunno... romantic!**

**Amu: Dreams snap out of it! Your such a hopless romantic!**

**Dreams: I know! I know! What the heck is wrong with me?! Haha**

**Nagi: Disclamier Dreams does NOT own Shugo Chara just this story so please don't rip it off of her!**

**Amu's POV**

The next thing i knew Nagi was running out the Royal Garden doors! Had this news really made him this upset? Plus what Tadase said was really uncalled for! We didn't even talk about it before hand! I felt a shriek of pain and anger flow threw my body.

I ran up Tadase and pulled him down off the chair,"What the hell? I never said you where my boyfriend!" I yelled but somewhat quietly so no one would hear.

"What? It's just kind of obvious sence we both like each other! Wait you do love me don't you?" Tadase said somewhat dissapointed but on the other hand it kind of sounded like it was filled with ego.

At that moment i decided what i had to do. I decided what i had wanted all along! I didn't want Tadase, i simply chose Tadase to fill the void in my heart because i thought Nagi would never love me. "Actually Tadase i don't, I'm in love with Nagi. So whatever you thought we had is done! I'm sorry" I said while running towards the door everyones mouthes dropped into an 'O' shape, because they all couldn't believe that i had turned down the most beautiful guy in school. I didn't care. To me Nagi meant more then just looks he was always there for me.

I finally found Nagi in the park sitting on a bench holding his knees up to his face in disgust. I sat down next to him, he peered up to find me gazing into the sky. "You know ever sence i met you all of my days have been brighter," I said slowly tracing the stars with my eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you!"

"...You don't have to pretend to care." He said slowly putting his knees down.

"PRETEND?" I practically screamed at him. "Who the hell said i was pretending?"

"I-I W-Well I don't know." He said studdering.

"I don't love him," I said quietly "I don't love Tadase, I-I kind of fell in love with someone else. You see he's super well mannered he takes good care of himself he's great at sports he's unbelieveably smart! He's the whole deal!" I said looking into his light purple eyes. They remind me of the sunset when it's just about to hit dark and theres that one hint of purple in the sky.

"...He sounds...perfect," His face was looking down he obviously didn't get i was talking about him. "Unlike me, i could never make you happy."

I turned toward him in astonishment he really didn't think it was him! "Nagi!"

"Yes?" His voice cracking a little bit.

"Are you an idiot? Are dumb?" I raised my voice. I didn't get it did i mean THAT much to him?

"I don't think so I'm just a little bit hurt here if you couldn't tell already IM IN LOVE WITH YOU AMU-CHAN!" He yelled straining his voice causing him to somewhat go limb.

"I knowthe person i fell in love with is perfect because... the person i fell in love with is you." I said calmly while looking at the ground my bangs covering my eyes but i could still clearly see his watery eyes and shocked face.

I looked up and he did too, and the next thing i knew his lips where pressed against mine. I blushed, my cheeks now had a red hue. His lips where soft and plump. The kiss lasted for a good 30 second before we both pulled away.

"I didn't know... I'm so sorry Amu-chan" he said looking at me with hope.

"Why don't we go back to the party?" Amu said with a wide grin. She stood up and streched out her hand for him to grab. He took it and stood up. they walked back with happy faces. They knew those faces where far from gone!

**Dreams: I love it! I think its pretty good! I think I'm gonna make just like 2 or 1 more chapter!**

**Amu: It's already almost done?**

**Dreams: Im afraid so! But it's okay theres lots of more FanFictions to come from this girl so be looking for those! R&R plx! Ta ta for now! ;)**


	4. The End Sorry Guys

**Dreams: Hiya! Okay so i decided this story was going nowhere fast! I know it's kind of crapy but i guess its okay for my first one on ! I live and learn but i am now annocing that this story is not going to be made anymore plus it was already kind of done anyways! Sooo i think I'm goona ethier make a Amuto FanFiction or start another one about Nagi and Amu! Tell what one you think I should do and dont forget to R&R! Ta ta for now! :P**


End file.
